


42 Words

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 42 words, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, Penguins, SEALs, Wedding, Zoo, comment_fic, crystal ball, non-traditional wedding vows, self destruct button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 fics written in exactly 42 words each</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Words

**Author's Note:**

> written for the **42 words** theme at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/).
> 
> This was a total challenge for me to write. A fic in exactly 42 words?! Not possible I tell you! But I somehow managed to write 4 of them. The last one is the "original" version of [Nothing Traditional About Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485851).

**Prompt: Any, any, questioning the need for a self destruct button in the first place**  
Hawaii Five-0, Danny/Steve, "Free with Upgrade"

“Steven, why does the alarm have a self destruct button?”

“It was free when I upgraded…”

“Upgrade? I thought we agreed to research the next security company you decided to get?!”

“We did. And I did. And these guys were the best.”

**\------**

**Prompt: any, any, crystal ball**  
Hawaii Five-0, team, “Behold the Future”

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono entered the small fortune teller shop and looked around, before looking at the person sitting behind the table.

“Come in Five-0…” the wrinkled old woman said as she looked into her crystal ball, “I’ve been expecting you.”

**\------**

**Prompt: Any, any + child, penguins at the zoo**  
Hawaii Five-0, Steve + Grace, “Penguins vs. Seals”

“I really like the penguins, Uncle Steve,” Grace said as they left the penguin enclosure. “But not as much as I like the seals.”

Steve chuckled softly and looked at the little girl holding his hand. “I agree with you there Gracie.”

**\------**

**Prompt: Any, any/any, non-traditional vows**  
Hawaii Five-0, Danny/Steve, “Nothing Traditional About Them”

"I promise to call and wait for back up, always have your back and remind you that you aren’t alone.”

"I promise to wear ties only when necessary, eat ham and pineapple pizza without complaint and hike, surf and swim with you.”


End file.
